Sometimes Nothing is Something
by FanWriter02
Summary: "Are you hurt?" "Uh… no…" Astrid was horrible at lying, "It's nothing. Just a little scratch..." Cute one-shot where Astrid hurts herself accidentally, and Hiccup takes care of her. Hiccstrid. No swearing. Rated K.


**Here's a oneshot I thought I'd write… filled with some cute Hiccstrid for all you Hiccstrid lovers! (like me) And just so you know, this takes place during Race to the Edge.**

 **Requests are greatly appreciated… if you have any ideas for stories related to HTTYD 1 or 2, Riders of Berk, or Race to the Edge, or anywhere in between, let me know! Anything How to Train Your Dragon! It has to be stuff that is rated K or T. Thanks!**

 **Okay here you go… enjoy! Please review!**

Hiccup watched as Snotlout swooped down on Hookfang, holding a mace in one hand while hanging onto Hookfang's horn with the other. Hookfang aimed directly towards the wooden targets on the clearing that had been set up just for this practice round.

"Careful, Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted when Hookfang appeared to be going even faster, when he was really supposed to be slowing down.

"Relax! I've got this!" Snotlout shouted back. Hookfang continued shooting towards the targets at a dangerously fast speed. Snotlout raised the mace to throw at the target.

But he didn't get a chance to, for Hookfang bulleted right through the targets, landing on the stone ground as he skidded past the other riders who stood watching. Snotlout was screaming and he dropped the mace as he gripped onto both of Hookfang's horns for dear life.

"HOOKFANG! STOP IT! SLOW DOWN!"

Hiccup and the others cringed as they watched Hookfang smack right into a tree, resulting in the tree splitting into two and toppling to the ground. Snotlout stood up and tottered unsteadily towards the others.

"I..." he stuttered as he twisted his helmet around to fit correctly, "I meant to do that."

Tuffnut said in an excited voice, "That was AWESOME Snotlout! Do it again!"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, Tuffnut. No more doing that." Then he turned to back to Snotlout, "Wether you meant to or not… that's not what you were supposed to do…" he paused. "You okay?"

Snotlout stood up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I am! I'm the Snotmaster! Nothing can hurt me!" Hookfangs tail came whipping out of nowhere, smacking Snotlout in the face. "HEY!" he shouted, turning around and marching back to his dragon. "We have some things to talk about, Hookfang!"

Astrid shook her head as she watched him go. "He'll never get it right, you know that right?"

Hiccup sighed and looked upwards. He did know that. When Snotlout didn't want to learn something… no matter how many times he practiced, he would never learn. And Hookfang wasn't much better. He turned back towards the others. "Okay, Astrid, you're up!"

Astrid smacked her fist into the palm of her hand as she passed Fishlegs and the twins. Fishlegs cowered a bit while the twins just watched as she walked to Stormfly. Astrid picked up her axe before climbing aboard the dragon.

"This is how you do it, Snotlout!" she called back as she flew into the air. Toothless stepped up behind Hiccup as they watched the two take off and soar high into the air.

Stormfly's wings pushed them higher and higher into the air, until they were high above the practice area, and Astrid was able to see all of Dragon's Edge. Astrid leaned forward and pat Stormfly's neck, holding tightly onto her axe with one hand. "Okay, girl… NOW!"

Stormfly turned abruptly and dived towards the targets below, which were rapidly growing closer. Astrid picked up her axe, preparing to throw it, when Stormfly jerked her head to the side, distracted by a Night Terror that flew past. One of Stormfly's horns bumped Astrid's axe, causing it to be jerked from her hand.

"No!" Astrid shouted, reaching out to catch it. She did, although the blade was jerked across her hand. She cried out and reached forward to grasp the handle with her other hand. She pushed her injured hand against the saddle, hoping the others hadn't noticed her goof.

She raised the axe and tossed it at the wooden barrel target, hitting it dead in the middle. She had trained herself to be able to aim well with either of her hands- just in cases like this.

The others cheered while Snotlout scowled when Astrid landed next to the other dragons.

Hiccup laughed, still clapping his hands. "Well done, Astrid! Taking notes, Snotlout?"

Astrid sighed in relief. They hadn't noticed. Thank goodness for that. She was still sitting up on Stormfly, not wanting to get down and reveal her injury. "Well, is that all you need me for? I have some stuff I have to get done back at my hut…"

Hiccup looked up at her, bemused. Astrid loved practice rounds, and was the one who was constantly trying to talk the others into going for "just one more round". Why was today different? She must have to do something pretty important to miss a practice round.

"Uh, sure…" Hiccup said hesitantly. Astrid nodded with a short thanks, and then Stormfly took off into the sky, leaving the others behind.

"That was odd." Fishlegs said, coming up behind Hiccup. "She never misses a practice round- especially one like this. I wonder what she has to do?"

Snotlout huffed, "Well, I'm fine she decided to go. She's not exactly the most elegant of winners." He marched off towards Hookfang. "Come on, Hookfang. We're going too." The two quickly flew off.

Hiccup turned around to the twins and Fishlegs. "Yeah guys, we'll call it a day. I'll see you at the clubhouse tonight for supper. Tuff, Ruff." He looked directly at the twins, "Don't get into any trouble… got it? And you have patrol tonight."

The two groaned and Ruffnut said, "But aren't the losers supposed to get the punishment? Snotlout lost, he should have patrol."

"I agree." Tuffnut said. Chicken, who stood on the ground by his side, squawked, "So does Chicken." He added.

Hiccup moved towards the shattered wood that lay in the training area. "Come on, guys. It's your turn… besides you didn't do too well yourselves."

The twins mumbled but didn't say anything else as they climbed on to Barf and Belch, flying away in a haughty manner.

Fishlegs stepped forward, following Hiccup. "Do you want me to stay and help pick up?"

Hiccup shook his head with a smile, "Naw, Toothless and I have it. Don't we, bud?" Toothless roared in response, that goofy smile on his face.

Hiccup and Toothless were left alone as Hiccup went around picking up scraps of wood, stacking it into a pile to one side with Toothless's help. Hiccup came to the barrel Astrid had hit, and noticed her axe still embedded in the wood.

Hiccup pulled it out, "Looks like Astrid forgot this." He said to Toothless. The dragon cooed in response. "We'll drop it off on our way back." Hiccup placed the axe in Toothless's saddle bag, and then continued with pickup.

When they had finished, Toothless set fire to the wood scraps, and then he and Hiccup flew up towards the huts that created Dragon's Edge. Astrid's hut was easy to tell it belonged to the weapon loving girl. It had a catapult on the top, and it was decorated in metal, with blue pain in area's, and also had barrels of weapons lying about. There was a small shelter in the back for Stormfly to rest in during the day, where the Dragon now lay.

Hiccup landed Toothless near the Nadder, and walked up to it smiling. "Hey, Stormfly. Astrid inside?" Stormfly squawked and bend down to rub her head against Hiccup's legs. Hiccup laughed and scratched the dragon's head playfully. It was then that he noticed the saddle that was still strapped to Stormfly's back.

It had what looked like red paint on it, only in one spot though. Hiccup also noticed that there was a streak of the crimson stuff running down the side of Stormfly.

"What the-" Hiccup said, touching it. It was still damp, and he pulled away, realizing what it was. It was blood. Hiccup looked closer, glancing over the Nadder searching for any injuries. He couldn't find anything, and honestly, he hadn't expected to. If Stormfly was injured, Astrid would've noticed and would be out here caring for her dragon. But still, the blood had to come from somone…

Hiccup guessed immediately after thinking that. He headed for the door, grabbing the axe from the saddlebags on the way, "Toothless, stay here." He said before knocking.

"U-uh… don't come in!" Astrid's voice came from within. It was muffled, but Hiccup couldn't tell if it was because of the door or from… whatever other feeling she might be having at the moment. He still wasn't sure what had happened.

"Astrid!" he shouted. "I'm coming in!" he gripped the handle, starting to turn it.

"NO! HICCUP DON'T YOU DARE COME I-" too late. Hiccup had already stepped inside, his back to her, as he closed the door.

Astrid scrambled to hide the bucket of red/pink water in front of her. She pushed it under her bed which she was currently sitting on, and then she remembered she still held a bloody rag in her hand, and her cut hand was visible. She jumped forward, trying to grab the edge of her blanket to cover her hand with.

Hiccup was starting to turn around, "NO! Hiccup don't! I… uh… give me a second." But Hiccup didn't listen. Astrid stuck her hurt hand behind her back, turning slightly, trying to look casual.

He turned around and looked her up and down, his eyes wide and filled with conern. "I saw the blood on Stormfly's saddle… and wanted to make sure you're okay." He said. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh… no…" Astrid was horrible at lying, and she knew Hiccup knew it too, which made it even worse. "It's nothing. Just a little scratch. Nothing I can't take care of."

Hiccup leaned her axe against the wall beside the door, then began walking toward her. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt? We would've helped you."

Astrid laughed shakily, scooting down the bed, hiding her hand from Hiccup. "Well… I didn't want to worry you guys."

Hiccup stood before, and noticed how she was hiding her hand. "Let me see it." He said sternly. "Now. Come on." He urged. He leaned a bit, trying to get a look at her hand that was still hiding behind her back. "Astrid, come on. I'm not leaving until you let me take a look at it."

Astrid sighed, and looked away from him as she pulled her hand out.

Hiccup gave a little gasp as he reached forward to gently grip her arm. "Astrid! This is more than a little scratch. It might even need stitches." Astrid looked back at her hand and shrugged.

"I don't mind if it scars…"

Hiccup let go of her arm as he went to grab a bucket, "I'm going to go get some water. STAY THERE." He ordered before leaving the hut. He returned shortly, the bucket in his hands full to the brim with cold well water. On his way over he grabbed a rag from the table.

He knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. Astrid watched as he dunked the rag into the water, then ringing it out.

"Sorry if this hurts." He said apologetically before pushing the rag against her hand. She hissed through her teeth as they clenched against the pain. "Sorry, sorry…" Hiccup hurried to say as he began to wipe away the drying blood. "I'll hurry. Sorry…"

Astrid sat rigid as she waited for him to finish the painful procedure. But hey, she was a Viking. She was tough. She'd suffered through worse than this. Maybe what made it harder for her to not shake was the fact that Hiccup was the one taking care of her this time.

Hiccup wrapped the wet rag around her hand, then stood up, rushing over to a chest against the wall. "Where do you keep the bandages?" he asked as he began looking through things.

Astrid lifted her good hand and pointed to the far wall, "In that chest over there." Hiccup rushed over, and hurriedly grabbed them, then coming back to Astrid.

He took her hand, taking the wet cloth away and began wrapping her hand with the clean bandages. She winced at the pressure he was applying to it, but didn't voice any complaints. Hiccup looked up at her, his brow creased in worry. "Sorry…" he said again as he continued to wrap her hand.

"No. It's okay." She said through her teeth. Hiccup tied off the bandages quickly, then leaned back on his heels (that is to say, heel and metal prosthetic), looking up at her. "You okay?"

Astrid exhaled deeply, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She held up her hand before her face, noticing how clean her arm was now. It had been rather difficult cleaning it with only one hand… not to mention she was right handed- and that was the hand that was injured. Just because she could throw an axe with her left, didn't mean she could use her fingers to do smaller work.

Hiccup picked up the dirty rag, and paused, looking up at her with one eybrow down as he pulled out the bucket she'd hid from under the bed. He also reached under, pulling out the dirty rags she'd tossed under. "Gee wiz, Astrid. You should've just asked for help." Hiccup stood up, carrying both the buckets and dirty rags towards the door. He dumped the water off the platform, and then set them outside the door, the dirty rags inside them.

He came back in and went over to the hearth, quickly lighting a fire. He put a pot of water on, and then began shuffling through her few cupboards. Astrid wasn't exactly the greatest cook, so she didn't supply much- usually leaving the cooking to Fishlegs, Hiccup or… surprisingly… Tuffnut. Who knew that crazy twin could turn out to be a good cook? But Hiccup seemed to find whatever he was looking forward as he pulled out an old withered plant.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked as she watched him.

"Giving you something to help get rid of some of the pain. This is the only thing I know that helps… I don't know much on the matter. You should ask Fishlegs, I bet he'd have something that would work better than this… but this should do for now." He grabbed a cup from the table and quickly rinsed it out before filling it with the warm water from the pot.

He handed it to her, and then sat down beside her. She took a sip, and discovered it wasn't as bad as she'd expected it to be. She drank the rest, then set the cup aside.

Hiccup was watching her carefully, as though expecting her to break before his eyes.

"What?" Astrid asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Hiccup said in a firm tone, "Next time, tell us your hurt, okay? We'll help you."

Astrid glanced down and nodded, "I will." She looked over at him, giving a lopsided smile, uncertain, "Thank you, Hiccup." She said simply.

Hiccup looked away waving his hand, "Naw, you would've done the same for me, right?" he said smiling back at her. She smiled back, then stood up, heading towards the door.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's go see what Fishlegs made tonight." She said. Hiccup stood up, hurriedly following her.

They walked to the Clubhouse, letting the dragons play a bit more. When they entered, they realized everyone was already there.

Snotlout stepped forward, holding a fried fish in one hand. "What happened to you?" he asked, pointing the fish at Astrid's bandaged hand.

"Just a little cut." Astrid said with a roll of her eyes, trying to look casual. "Hiccup patched it up for me."

Snotlout glanced at Hiccup then stuffed the fish in his mouth taking a monstrous bite. "Ow, idid owpen?" he mumbled around the fish.

"Just an accident with my axe." Astrid replied.

Hiccup spoke up, "And she tried to hide it too. Which she WON'T be doing anytime soon… right?" he asked, looking sternly at her. But she could see the smile in his eyes.

She grinned, "Sure…" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

 **Hoped you liked this everyone! Please review and favorite… it really makes my day when I look at my email and see those :D Until next story! Never fear… I have more coming!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
